


Draconejo Malfoy y Harry Foxtter

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny!Plot, Comedy, M/M, Oneshot, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: De todo lo que pudo haber imaginado eso era lo más impensado. Pero ¡oh! sí que valió la pena.





	Draconejo Malfoy y Harry Foxtter

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a Aoi Mizuno que pidó un ''Plot bunnies! ... La forma animaga de Draco no es un hurón, no, es peor, es un conejo!''
> 
> También se lo dedico a mi querida beta. De no ser por ella el oneshot no sería posible
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. K. Rowlling. Si fuera mío ¿qué cosas no cambiaría?

 

****

**Draconejo Malfoy y Harry Foxtter**

Harry mira a Draco en su forma animaga no sabiendo si reír o… reír. Desde que son pareja, más o menos a mediados de su quinto año se han ido conociendo como debieron haberlo hecho desde el principio, llegando a conocerse mejor que nadie. Draco supo de sus sueños con Voldemort mucho antes que cualquier otra persona, sabía lo que vivía con los Dursley, sus miedos y sueños. Harry sabía el terror que le causaba a Draco la idea de tener que unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro, que su familia muera o peor aún que lo dejen de lado ahora que desea estar del lado de Harry.

Sin embargo había un secreto que Draco ha guardado tan celosamente como su vida, su forma animaga, y Harry se moría por saberlo. El rubio por supuesto conoce la de Harry y se había burlado hasta el cansancio del pequeño zorro rojo más delgado de lo que debería pero increíblemente peludo en que se convertía Harry cuando necesitaba liberar la presión que el Mundo Mágico había puesto sobre sus hombros.

Harry en su vivida imaginación había pensado en un montón de cosas. Desde un tierno hurón albino como cuando Crouch Jr. disfrazado de Moody lo transfiguró en su cuarto año, hasta una temible y amenazadora serpiente. Incluso un pavo real como los que su novio le había contado se pasean por los alrededores de Malfoy's Manor, cosa que en verdad había esperado fuera para así responderle con la misma moneda y burlarse todo lo que pudiera del rubio. Había intentado seducirlo, engañarlo, averiguarlo con sus amigos de Slytherin e incluso hechizar a Draco para que se lo diga pero nada funcionó; así que un día derrotado consultó con Hermione y está le proporcionó un hechizo que había leído y que revelaría la forma animaga de Draco.

Claro, de haber sabido que su novio terminaría en la enfermería por su culpa no habría aplicado el hechizo en su última discusión.

Corre nerviosamente hasta la Torre de Astronomía donde había dejado su capa de invisibilidad rogando que nada malo le pase a Draco por culpa de su hechizo. Ni siquiera puede recordar exactamente porque estaban discutiendo y eso es lo de menos en ese instante. En un impulso había usado el hechizo dado por Hermione pero en vez de transformar a Draco este se había desmayado. Harry obviamente no se lo pensó dos veces y a pesar del temblor que el miedo de haberle lastimado le causo lo cargó y corrió a la enfermería.

Suspira al llegar a la Torre, busca su túnica y corre nuevamente a la enfermería de donde fue echado por Madame Pomfrey pensando que se habían peleado nuevamente. A llegar allí se asoma dentro y suspira al no ver a la severa mujer. Se cuela con sigilo y camina a la cama que ocupaba Draco apenas unos minutos antes.

Parpadea un poco confundido al ver que en la cama en vez de estar su rubio novio hay un pequeño conejo blanco, esponjoso y de pelaje totalmente liso sin ninguna perfección. Mira a su alrededor esperando que fuera una broma o algo pero al ver que no hay nadie más toma al conejo con cuidado y lo alza.

Lo examina de arriba abajo y por todas partes. Frunce el ceño y lo gira para mirar mejor su rostro cuando de pronto el conejo abre los ojos. Los ojillos rojos brillan con una rabia que se le hace familiar; lo observa un poco más cuando logra descifrar porque le parece reconocer esa mirada.

—¡¿Draco?! —pregunta sin poder creérselo. Muerde sus labios tratando de contener la risa pero al ver al conejo patalear para soltarse y como arruga adorablemente su naricita por el enfado deja escapar una carcajada. Se sienta en la cama dejando ir al conejo riendo a carcajadas tan fuertes que está seguro Madame Pomfrey irá a reprenderlo más temprano que tarde pero joder como valdría la pena.

—Eres un jodido conejo Malfoy —dice elocuentemente cuando recupera el aire. Draco hace un ruidito de enfado y salta hacia Harry tomando su verdadera forma en el aire cayendo sobre él provocando que ambos rueden por la cama hasta el suelo él cayendo sobre Harry que se queja por el fuerte golpe. Draco gruñe enfadado aún por su risa apresándolo bajo su cuerpo.

—Eso es tu culpa Potter ¡¿cómo diablos se te ocurre usar un hechizo así en contra mía?! —su voz baja a un peligroso seseo mirando a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

Harry pasa saliva apretando sus labios tratando de no reírse nuevamente. El susto que pasó cuando Draco se desmayó valió totalmente la pena, de eso está seguro y no se arrepiente… bueno no mucho.

—¿Cómo es que no te hizo efecto de inmediato? —responde de vuelta.

Draco bufa y se sienta en su regazo cruzándose de brazos dándole una sonrisa de superioridad. Harry pasa saliva y se estremece un poco sonrojándose al notar que Draco está casi completamente desnudo.

—No todos tenemos un pésimo control de magia, Potter —dice arrastrando las palabras en su apellido haciéndole estremecer nuevamente pero esta vez no por su enojo—. Pero oh te voy a hacer pagar por esto.

Harry palidece un poco imaginando todo lo que tendrá que hacer y rogar para obtener el perdón de Draco al haber forzado su mayor secreto. No lo culpa por haberlo guardado pero una parte de él murmura en su cabeza que si el rubio le hubiera dicho nada de eso habría pasado. Ve a Draco levantarse para cambiarse y se sienta.

De todo lo que imaginó nunca se habría esperado un conejo, sin embargo no le importa todo lo que tendrá que suplicar, porque está seguro que el castigo será legendario y ve en su futuro un montón de bromas pesadas por parte del rubio, pero todo eso valdrá la pena ahora que su curiosidad fue saciada.


End file.
